iAm In Amytiville
by accioeternity4
Summary: Carly, Sam e Freddie se mudam para a casa assombrada de Amytiville. O que será que vai acontecer? Desculpem se a sinopse ficou estranha, não sou boa nisso :/ Essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi então não me chinguem se ficou ruim... Shipper: SEDDIE!
1. Mudança

Capítulo 1 – Mudança

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Nem acredito que vou me mudar para uma mansão! E com meus melhores amigos! Só quero ver se aquela história que contam no livro "Terror em Amytiville" está certa. Podemos estar brincando com coisa séria, mas talvez nada aconteça. Tenho 50% de dúvidas.

**Spencer**: Carly! Você já ia esquecer essas malas aqui, com o resto de suas roupas!  
**Carly**: Ah, valeu Spencer! Ia me esquecer mesmo, eu estou tão ansiosa para ir morar naquela casa!  
**Spencer**: Olha, Carly, eu estou com medo que você vá. E se tudo o que dizem é verdade?  
**Carly**: Ah, que isso Spencer! Isso é tudo uma lenda. Pode deixar, eu vou ficar bem.  
**Spencer**: Promete?  
**Carly**: Prometo!  
Dei um abraço no Spencer e fui esperar o Freddie ir para a portaria, para a gente ir de carro com a Sam.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Caramba, estou com uma pontada de medo de ir para Amytiville, mas pelo menos vou ficar sem as bobeirinhas da minha mãe, por um looooongo tempo!

**Marisa**: Freddie, tem certeza que você vai? Você vai ficar sem a limpeza antibacteriana!  
**Freddie**: Mãe! Eu não preciso disso. 99,9% das pessoas vivem sem isso.  
**Marisa**: Ai Freddie... mas me ligue sempre ok?  
**Freddie**: Ta, mãe.  
Desci, encontrei com a Carly na portaria, e logo depois a Sam chegou.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Que bom que vou me mudar! Estou tão feliz que vou sair daquele lugar horrível que era minha casa. Com minha mãe sempre bêbada, chegando com homens diferentes todos os dias... mas deixa pra lá. Aposto que o Freddie e a Carly estão com medo de se mudarem para Amytiville. Isso é bobeira! Nada daquilo existe. Vamos ver o que eles acham.  
**Sam**(buzinando): Andem loooooogo gente! Quero chegar lá o mais rápido possível!  
**Freddie e Carly**: Ok, Sam! Estamos indo!  
O Freddie chegou e me deu um longo beijo. Ah, como eu amo esse cara!  
**Sam**: E aí, o que acham sobre nossa mudança?  
**Carly**: Eu estou feliz, mas um pouco insegura.  
**Freddie**: Eu tenho um pouco de medo, mas isso passa.  
**Sam**: Hmmmm... ok então. - Dei um sorisinho  
**Freddie**: Então vamos, amor?  
**Sam**: Claaro! Eu quero passar no Mc Donald's. Estou com muita fome!  
**Carly**: Mas isso não é novidade, né!  
**Freddie**: Ok, amor, vamos antes que eu mude de ideia sobre a mudança  
**Sam**: Tá legal...

_**Esse foi o primeiro capítulo **__** Posto mais daqui a pouco!**_


	2. A Casa

Capítulo 2 – A casa

**Carly**: Estamos chegando?  
**Freddie**: É Sam, estou ansioso para ver a casa pessoalmente.  
**Sam**: Ai, gente, calma! Estamos chegando, e... pronto! É aqui!  
**Carly e Freddie**: Nossa! Como essa casa é demais!  
**Sam**: Não é? Vamos correr para ver quem pega o maior quarto!  
Todos saíram correndo, Carly escolheu um quarto que dava de cara com o lago que ficava atrás da casa, Sam escolheu o quarto que dava com a rua e o Freddie escolheu um quarto que dava para o lago e para a rua.  
Todos se ajeitaram pela casa, e escolheram o sótão para ser o estúdio de iCarly.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie):  
Até que essa casa é legal, por enquanto nenhum acontecimento bizarro aconteceu. Acho que tudo aquilo era só jogada de marketing, para venderem livros e filmes.  
**Freddie**: Então, vamos para o estúdio ensaiar o primeiro iCarly depois da mudança?  
**Sam e Carly**: Vamos sim!

_**Curtinho esse capítulo né? Acho que o próximo será maior!**_


	3. Chega a noite

Capítulo 3 – Chega a noite...

Fomos para o estúdio e durante o ensaio, a luz começou a piscar.  
**Sam**: Tá bom, Freddie, o que você está fazendo com a luz?  
**Freddie**: Não sou eu que estou fazendo a luz piscar!  
**Carly**: Ah, Freddie, fala sério! Só você sabe mexer nessas coisas.  
**Freddie**: Eu juro, não sou eu que estou fazendo a luz piscar!  
Quando disse isso, a luz parou de piscar, e então meu computador começou a abrir páginas sozinho!  
**Freddie** (assustado): Gente, olhem só isso! Meu computador está abrindo páginas sozinho!  
**Sam**: Será que é o Neville tentando arruinar a gente denovo?  
**Carly**: Não. Ele só invade o sistema do Freddie quando estamos ao vivo.  
**Freddie** (pulando de susto): GENTE! OLHEM ISSO!  
O site sobre Casos sobrenaturais em Amytiville abriu do nada, e lá estava todo o histórico sobre a casa.  
**Carly**: Gente, por que esse site abriu do nada?  
**Sam**: Não sei... o que está escrito aí, amor?  
**Freddie**: Todo o histórico da casa, casos sobrenaturais aqui, mortes...  
**Sam**: Gente, vamos deixar para ensaiar amanhã?  
**Freddie e Carly**: Vamos, é claro.

_**Ta, esse também foi pequeno –' Mas foi legal, né? Comentem!**_


	4. Mais Coisas Acontecem

Capítulo 4 – Mais coisas acontecem

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Gente, que medo que deu ontem na hora do ensaio. Será que era mesmo o Neville querendo assustar a gente? Estou tão confusa! Acho que vou ligar para o Spencer e pedir para ele vir me visitar, e talvez trazer uma escultura doida para o meu quarto.  
**Carly** (com voz de sono): Bom dia Sam e Freddie.  
**Sam e Freddie**: Bom dia Carly!  
**Carly**: E aí vamos ensaiar depois?  
**Sam**: Vamos, pode ser até de pijama mesmo. Ninguém vai ver...  
**Freddie**: É verdade. Então vamos depois. Querem chá gelado?  
**Carly e Sam**: Queremos!  
A nossa geladeira tem uns imãs de letrinhas, quando o Freddie abriu as letrinhas estavam bagunçadas, mas quando o Freddie fechou a geladeira, eu dei um pulo:  
**Carly** (gritando): AAAAAAH! O QUE É ISSO?  
**Sam**: O QUE? O QUE?  
**Carly**: OS IMÃS DA GELADEIRA!  
**Freddie**: Oh, meu Deus...  
Estava escrito: "Saiam desta casa, ou coisas ruins vão acontecer."  
**Freddie**: Será que não é melhor a gente sair daqui?  
**Sam**: Não! Vamos ficar. Eu devo ter mexido aí sem ver...  
**Carly**: Ah, é! Você tem poderes psíquicos!  
**Sam**: Gente, então já que vocês estão com medo, porque não chamam um padre para, sei lá, benzer a casa?  
**Freddie**: Boa ideia, Sam!  
**Carly**: Mas antes, eu quero ligar para o Spencer, talvez ele saiba o telefone de algum padre.  
**Sam**: Ok Carly, vai lá.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Gente, o que foi aquilo na cozinha? Desde que chegamos aqui algumas coisas estão acontecendo. Mas não estou com medo, isso deve ser coisa da nossa imaginação. A Carly vai ligar para o Spencer e vai ficar tudo bem. Será que eu estou mentindo para mim mesma dizendo isso?  
**Sam**: Ai amor... que susto que levamos agora...  
**Freddie**: É mesmo Sam. Será que vão ter mais coisas ruins acontecendo por aqui?  
**Sam**: Acho que não... eu espero  
Beijei o Freddie e ficamos abraçados na cozinha. Ele faz eu me sentir segura, e eu gosto muito disso.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Depois do que aconteceu na cozinha, o Spencer veio, e a Carly pediu para ele passar uns tempos aqui com a gente. Pelo menos ia ser mais um por aqui, né!  
**Freddie**: E aí, Carly, ligou pra ele?  
**Carly**: Liguei sim, ele já está vindo pra cá. Ficarei mais segura com ele aqui.  
**Freddie**: Com certeza.  
**Carly**: Cadê a Sam?  
**Freddie**: Ela está no banho. Pelo menos já tem 10 minutos que nada de estranho aconteceu.  
**Carly**: Isso me assusta. Quer dizer que pode acontecer alguma coisa a qualquer momento!  
**Freddie**: Vai ficar tudo bem. O Spencer vai vir e tudo vai voltar ao normal.  
**Carly**: Eu espero...  
Um tempo depois, a campainha tocou. Era o Spencer.  
**Carly** (abraçando o Spencer): SPENCER! QUE BOM QUE VEIO!  
**Spencer**: É claro que vim. Você acha que eu deixaria minha irmãzinha aqui com medo?  
**Carly**: Ah, é claro que não, né!  
**Freddie**: E aí, Spencer! Quer que eu te mostre o seu quarto?  
**Spencer**: Beleza, vamos lá!

_**Esse já foi maior :D Espero que estejam gostando!**_


	5. O quarto

Capítulo 5 – O quarto

(Ponto de vista do Spencer)  
Essa casa é tão bonita, mas me dá arrepios! Eu só vim por causa da Carly, eu não queria deixar ela sozinha, ela pareceu tão assustada falando no telefone... vamos ver por que.  
**Freddie**: Chegamos. Esse é seu quarto Spencer.  
O quarto era grande e dava para a rua também. Bem, para a rua e para o jardim.  
**Spencer**: Nossa! Que quarto grande!  
**Freddie**: Não é? O estúdio do iCarly também ficou muuuito maior do que antes! Deu até para colocar mais coisas.  
**Spencer**: Legal! Depois me mostra, hein!  
**Freddie**: Ok, se ajeita ai. Fique a vontade.  
**Spencer**: Ta legal, obrigado.  
**Freddie**: Que isso!  
Assim que o Freddie me deixou sozinho, eu fechei a porta e comecei a arrumar o quarto do meu jeito. Enquanto eu arrumava, eu tirei um pôster de um pássaro, ele me assustava. E quando eu tirei, havia uma porta atrás, e a maçaneta havia um desenho de uma cruz. Achei estranho e assustador, mas a curiosidade foi maior, abri a porta. Era uma sala pequenininha, com as paredes pintadas de vermelho e havia um cheiro horrível de coisa podre. Argh! Resolvi fechar a porta. Terminei de arrumar o quarto e fui para a sala. A Carly, a Sam e o Freddie estavam lá vendo televisão.  
**Spencer**: E aí, o que estão assistindo?  
**Sam**: Ah, estamos vendo a VH1. Hoje tem Movies That Rock, vai começar daqui a pouco.  
**Carly**: Senta aí, vamos ver.  
**Spencer**: Mas antes eu esqueci de umas coisas lá no meu carro. Trouxe um presente pra vocês três.  
Havia comprado um cachorrinho para eles se distraírem mais um pouco. Ele é tão bonitinho, é preto com manchinhas brancas, e é todo peludinho. E não esqueci a escultura de robô, que todos adoravam.

**Sam**: Meu Deus! Que cãozinho bonitinho! Ele é seu?  
**Spencer**: Não. É de vocês!  
**Carly**: Caramba! Obrigada Spencer!  
**Spencer**: Não me agradeçam, queria que vocês tivessem mais um companheiro aqui. Escolham um nome!  
**Freddie**: Ah... que tal Spyke?  
**Sam**: Adorei amor! Carly?  
**Carly**: Também gostei! Você sempre tem boas ideias para nomes.  
**Freddie**: É verdade...  
Assim que a Sam colocou o Spyke no chão, ele começou a latir para uma estátua de leão, que já estava na casa quando chegaram. Muito estranho...  
**Sam**: Spyke! Deixa de bobeira! É só uma estátua!  
Quando ela disse isso, a luz apagou. Spyke pulou no colo dela e quando a luz acendeu veio aquele cheiro da sala que ficava no meu quarto. E mais...  
**Freddie**: A estátua sumiu!  
**Sam** (assustada): Amor... aquilo é... sangue?  
**Freddie**: È sim!  
**Carly** (abraçando Spencer): Spencer... estou com muito medo!  
**Spencer**: Calma... calma... Ei! Lembrei de uma coisa! Venham comigo!


	6. O Sonho

Capítulo 6 – O sonho

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Não sei onde o Spencer estava nos levando mas, tinha um pressentimento de que não era nenhuma besteira. Quando chegamos no quarto dele, eu estranhei que tinha uma porta a mais além da porta do closet.  
**Carly**: Spencer, que porta é aquela?  
**Spencer**: É uma salinha pequena com um cheiro horrível.  
**Carly**: E por que a gente tem que ver isso?  
**Spencer**: Se lembram do cheiro que ficou na sala, depois que a estátua sumiu?  
**Carly, Sam e Freddie**: Sim... e daí?  
**Spencer**: Essa sala tem o mesmo cheiro.  
Quando abrimos a porta adivinhem o que estava lá!  
**Sam**: Olhem! A estátua da sala está aqui!  
**Freddie**: Mas como veio parar aqui?  
**Spencer**: Sei lá! Quando vim aqui, era só a sala, vazia...  
Achei aquilo estranho... muito, muito estranho.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Eu nem imaginaria que isso tudo iria acontecer! Primeiro a luz, depois o computador, depois o cheiro da sala e a estátua que sumiu aparecendo em outro lugar. Caramba, estou com muito medo. Ai, caramba, está na hora de ir dormir, vou ver se consigo esquecer isso tudo.  
**Sam**: Boa noite gente.  
**Carly, Freddie e Spencer**: Boa noite, Sam!  
Fechei a porta do meu quarto e deitei na cama. Dormi na hora, e tive um sonho muito estranho. Sonhei que estava naquela sala do quarto do Spencer, e haviam várias outras pessoas fazendo um tipo estranho de ritual. E essas pessoas iriam me matar! E haviam uns espíritos estranhos, deformados, vindo em minha direção. Eu acordei gritando, as 3:15 da manhã. O Freddie veio correndo para o meu quarto.

**Freddie**: SAM! O QUE HOUVE?  
**Sam** (assustada e chorando): Freddie! Eu tive um sonho horrível!  
Eu estava contando meu sonho ao Freddie, e aí a gente começou a ouvir uns barulhos vindo do corredor. Quando parou, eu vi que tinha uma sombra na porta.  
**Sam**: Freddie, quem está na porta?  
De repente, a sombra sumiu, e começamos a ouvir barulhos vindos do telhado.  
**Freddie**: Sam, vem! Vamos para meu quarto.  
**Sam**: Ta legal.  
Eu mal deitei e dormi denovo. No outro dia, contei meu sonho para a Carly e para o Spencer.


	7. O Passeio De Barco

Capítulo 7 – O passeio de barco

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Assim que eu acordei, encontrei a Sam cozinha fazendo o café da manhã e o Freddie na sala vendo televisão. A Sam me contou o sonho dela, eu fiquei com mais medo ainda daquela casa. Como podem acontecer tantos fatos estranhos em menos de uma semana?  
**Carly**: Sam! Que horrível!  
**Spencer**: É mesmo, Sam. E o mais estranho é que você sonhou com aquela salinha que fica no meu quarto.  
**Sam**: Foi assustador. Mas eu devo ter sonhado com aquela sala só porque me deu medo...  
**Carly**: Sam, ninguém sonha com nada a toa.  
**Freddie**: É mesmo, Sam. A Carly tem razão.  
O Spyke estava do lado da mesa da cozinha, pedindo uns pedacinhos da nossa comida. Como aquele cãozinho era fofo! E esquisito, ele latia pra qualquer canto da casa.  
**Carly**: O Spyke é tão fofinho! Mas por que ele fica latindo para todos os lugares?  
**Spencer**: Não sei... mas vamos esquecer esses acontecimentos estranhos e dar uma volta no barco.  
**Sam**: Temos um barco?  
**Spencer**: Sim, eu esqueci de dizer que trouxe. Ele está na casa de barcos...  
**Freddie**: Então vamos lá?  
**Carly**: Vamos sim! Spyke, fique aqui ok?  
Fomos para a casa de barcos.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Pelo menos vamos nos distrair andando de barco, esquecer as coisas que aconteceram... acho que as coisas vão ficando mais sérias a cada dia que se passa. Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, por um tempinho pelo menos.  
**Spencer**: E aí, vamos lá?  
**Sam,Freddie e Carly**: Vamooos!  
_Que bom que vamos nos divertir!_ – pensei. Mas acho que pensei errado.  
Quando estávamos voltando do passeio de barco, o motor parou.  
**Carly**: Por que o motor parou gente?  
**Sam**: Sei lá! Spencer?  
**Spencer**: Ué! O motor está perfeito! Como pode ter parado do nada?  
Logo depois, uma mão puxou a Carly para a água.  
**Sam** (gritando): CARLY! CARLY!  
**Freddie**: GENTE! VAMOS AJUDAR ELA!

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Parece que estou sendo puxada pra baixo. Estou com muito medo de morrer agora!  
**Spencer**: Achei uma corda aquI! CARLY SEGURA!  
Segurei a corda, graças a Deus, consegui subir.  
**Carly** (com falta de ar): Gente... Obrigada... O que foi... que me puxou?  
**Sam** (abraçando a Carly): Amiga, não sabemos. Só sei que essa casa é muito sinistra.  
**Carly**: Vamos embora daqui?  
**Spencer**: Primeiro quero falar com o Meião. Ele tem um tio que é padre e que pode vir aqui benzer a casa.  
**Freddie**:Será que vai funcionar?  
**Spencer**: Eu espero...


	8. A Visita Do Padre

Capítulo 8 – A visita do padre

(Ponto de vista do Spencer)  
Aquilo que aconteceu no barco foi sinistro! Agora sim eu vou tomar uma providência. Não posso deixar minha irmãzinha e os amigos dela correndo tanto perigo.  
**Spencer**: Meião, você não tem um tio que é padre?  
**Meião**: Tenho sim, por que?  
**Spencer**: É que minha irmã e os amigos dela estão morando em uma casa muito sinistra, todos os dias acontece alguma coisa estranha. Hoje a Carly foi puxada para o fundo do lago que fica atrás da casa, por uma mão que veio do nada!  
**Meião**: Ok... vou falar com meu tio e ele vai aí o mais rápido possível. Se der ele vai hoje até.  
**Spencer**: Valeu Meião.  
**Meião**: Que isso, qualquer coisa me ligue Spencer.  
**Spencer**: Ok, tchau.  
Desliguei o telefone e fui falar com o pessoal.  
**Spencer**: Gente, falei com o Meião. Ele disse que se der o tio dele vem ainda hoje.  
**Carly, Sam e Freddie** (aliviados): Ah! Que bom!  
**Spencer**: Pelo menos já podemos ficar tranquilos.  
**Carly**: Será?  
Uma hora depois, a campainha tocou e era o tio do Meião.  
**Spencer**: Oi, você que é o tio do Meião?  
**Padre Nicholas**: Sim, eu sou o Padre Nicholas. Vim para benzer a casa.  
**Spencer**: Ótimo, estávamos esperando por você. Entre.  
Apresentei a Carly, o Freddie e a Sam para ele...  
**Sam**: Por favor, resolve isso o mais rápido possível. Estamos com muito medo.  
**Padre Nicholas**: Pode deixar o possível para deixar vocês em segurança.

(Ponto de vista do Padre)  
Esta casa tem uma energia negativa muito forte mesmo. Tenho que fazer algo, já. Vou começar pela sala, é claro...  
_30 minutos depois..._  
**Padre Nicholas**: Então Spencer, onde fica seu quarto, onde disse que tem aquela sala assustadora?  
**Spencer**: Eu levo o senhor até lá. Me siga.  
Quando chegamos lá, eu senti uma das piores energias da casa.  
**Padre Nicholas**: Deixe-me sozinho, por favor...  
**Spencer**: Sim, senhor.  
Comecei a benzer o quarto, quando eu ia ver a sala assustadora da qual o Spencer havia me falado, comecei a ouvir vozes dizendo:  
_SAIA DAQUI! SAIA DAQUI! AGORA! OU SE ARREPENDERÁ!_  
Me apavorei, mas continuei rezando. Até que uma hora veio um enxame de moscas em cima de mim e cobriram a sala de preto... saí correndo daquele lugar, não voltei mais lá.  
**Padre Nicholas** (correndo, com medo): Não voltarei mais aqui! Só digo que a fonte da energia está no quarto vermelho!  
Fui embora o mais rápido possível, e quase deixei o cão deles fugir.  
**Carly**: Por que ele foi embora tão assustado?  
**Sam**: Sei lá amiga, mas ele falou daquela salinha sinistra.  
**Freddie**: Vamos lá ver o que houve!

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Que esquisito o padre ter saído correndo e ter falado da sala. Bem, acho que depois que vim morar nessa casa, nada mais é sinistro nem esquisito.  
**Sam**: Por que as paredes estão pretas? São moscas?  
**Freddie**: Sim amor, são moscas!  
**Carly**: Spencer... de onde vieram essas moscas? Eca!  
**Spencer**: Não faço ideia!  
Saímos do quarto e fomos para a sala. Assistimos televisão o resto do dia, até a hora de começar o programa.


	9. O iCarly Mais Sinistro

Capítulo 9 – O iCarly mais sinistro

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Espero que nada de ruim aconteça pelo menos durante o tempo do programa... o que acontece por aqui é imprevisível... E o pior, o Spencer saiu para se encontrar com a namorada dele, ele queria cancelar o encontro mas, disse para ele ir, esfriar a cabeça. Que tudo corra bem por aqui.  
**Carly**: Está na hora de começar o programa. Vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
**Sam e Freddie**: Ok... vamos tentar.  
**Freddie**: Em 5,4,3,2...  
**Carly**: Olá pessoas desta e de outras galáxias! Eu sou a Carly!  
**Sam**: E eu quero presunto! Ops, digo, e eu sou a Sam!  
**Carly**: E esse é mais um...  
**Carly e Sam**: iCarly!  
O Spyke invadiu nosso estúdio, resolvemos mostrá-lo ao público, né? Só para saber o que eles acham.

30 minutos depois...

**Carly**: Então, um fã nos enviou um vídeo muito engraçado! Freddie, roda o vídeo!  
**Freddie**: Rodando...  
Quando ele apertou o botão, a luz começou a piscar, os sons de vaia e aplausos começaram a tocar do nada, a dança maluca também ficou ligada, a nossa TV ficou indo e voltando, aí quando tudo parou, o iCarly saiu do ar, e entrou uma imagem da nossa casa, do lado de fora...  
**Sam** (abraçando o Freddie): Freddie! O que foi isso?  
**Freddie**: Sabemos que não foi o Neville, se não ele já teria aparecido na tela, ao invés da imagem da nossa casa!  
**Carly**: Gente, façam silêncio! Estou ouvindo um ruído vindo do computador...  
**Sam**: Também estou ouvindo... Freddie, aumenta o volume.  
**Freddie**: Ok, vou aumentar.  
Quando ele aumentou, percebi que não era só um ruído, eram tipos de vozes dizendo:  
_S..aiam...daqui...agora...eu...or...den...o!_  
E aí fez silêncio. Então a surpresa: uma cara toda deformada apareceu na tela, como naqueles vídeos de susto, e veio um grito horripilante! Peguei o Spyke no colo e todos nós saímos correndo.  
**Freddie**: Acho melhor dormimos no mesmo quarto hoje.  
**Sam e Carly**: Boa ideia... vamos levar o Spyke também, né?  
**Freddie**: Claro...  
Fomos dormir logo depois...


	10. 3:15 am

Capítulo 10 – 3:15 a.m.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie):  
Depois que fomos para o quarto, dormimos direto, mas, eu tive o mesmo sonho que a Sam teve ontem, exatamente o mesmo, só que no lugar dela, era eu. Eu estava na sala vermelha, no meio de um ritual e... ah, vocês já sabem. Só que eu acordei assustado,e sem perceber eu dei um berro!  
**Sam** (assustada, acalmando o Freddie): Freddie! Calma! Está tudo bem, foi só um sonho...  
**Carly** (sonolenta): O que houve?  
**Freddie**: Tive um sonho horrível! O mesmo que a Sam teve ontem...  
O Spyke saiu correndo para o quarto do Spencer. Que cachorro agitado!  
**Freddie**: Eu vou lá chamar o Spyke.  
**Carly**: Não Freddie! E se algo acontecer?  
**Freddie**: Não vai acontecer nada!  
**Sam**: Amor, eu vou com você!  
**Freddie**: Não, Sam! Não quero colocar nem você nem a Carly em risco. Só vou pegar o Spyke!  
Dei um beijo longo na Sam, que estava aflita.  
**Sam**: Volta logo, Freddie.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Fiquei muito preocupada com o Freddie, afinal, ele estava sozinho no quarto sinistro do Spencer. É isso aí, o Spencer dormiu na casa da namorada, pois já era 12:00 quando ele ia embora, e por onde ele passa para vir pra cá é muito perigoso. Mais perigoso do que essa casa? Impossível. Quando deram 3:15 da manhã, ouvi um grito do quarto do Spencer, era o Freddie.  
**Carly**: Que grito é esse?  
**Sam**: É o Freddie! Vamos lá!  
Quando chegamos, a porta do closet do Spencer estava trancada, e o Freddie estava lá dentro...  
**Freddie**: SAM! CARLY!  
**Sam**: FREDDIE! JÁ VAMOS TIRAR VOCÊ DAÍ! Carly, leva o Spyke para o quarto.  
**Carly**: Mas, Sam...  
**Sam**: CARLY! VAI!  
A Carly saiu correndo com o Spyke no colo, eu tentei arrombar a porta, mas lembrei que havia uns grampos no meu quarto.  
**Freddie**: Sam... estou... ficando... sem... ar...  
**Sam**: Calma, Freddie, já vou te tirar daí. CARLY, VEM ME AJUDAR, RÁPIDO!

A Carly veio correndo e me ajudou a arrombar a porta. O Freddie estava quase desmaiando.

**Sam** (abraçada com o Freddie): Amor? Amor? Você tá legal?  
**Freddie**: Sim... agora estou...  
**Carly**: O que houve Freddie? Como você foi parar lá dentro?  
**Freddie**: O Spyke estava no closet, eu entrei para pegar ele, mas ele saiu correndo para fora do closet. Quando eu fui sair, a porta fechou sozinha, até achei que o Spyke tinha pulado na porta mas, quando tentei abrir, ela estava trancada e... comecei a perder o ar! Parecia que alguém estava me enforcando.  
**Carly**: Mas tem certeza de que está tudo bem?  
**Freddie**: Claro... vamos dormir. Pelo menos vamos tentar dormir.  
**Sam e Carly**: Vamos.

_**O que ficou sublinhado foi modificado para a história ficar melhor, porque na versão que eu publiquei no iCarly • Fanfics ficou meio ridícula *-*' Bem... comentem!**_


	11. O Telhado

Capítulo 11 – O telhado

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Nossa, eu fiquei super assustada ontem a noite. Pensei que o Freddie iria morrer ali! Ai, não posso nem pensar em uma coisa dessas... já são 10:00 da manhã, acho melhor levantar para conversar com eles.  
**Sam**: Oi gente..  
**Freddie**: Oi, amor! – Ele me deu um beijo tão bom...  
**Carly**: Oi, Sam!  
**Sam**: E aí, o Spencer já chegou?  
**Carly**: Não, ele acabou de ligar da casa da namorada, ele vai almoçar lá.  
**Sam**: Hmmm... falando em almoçar, vou pegar algo para comer.  
**Freddie**: Sam, eu e a Carly vamos fazer compras e vamos deixar o Spyke no Pet Shop, quer vir junto?  
**Sam**: Não, pode deixar. Eu ainda vou tomar banho...  
**Carly**: Se quiser a gente espera...  
**Sam**: Não! Podem ir, pessoal!  
**Freddie**: Promete que vai ficar bem?  
**Sam**: Claro que sim! – Dei o sorriso mais sincero que pude, não queria que percebessem que estava com medo  
**Carly**: Ok, então... Se cuida, já voltamos.  
**Sam**: Tá legal!  
**Freddie**: Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?  
**Sam**: Chocolates... chocolates... chocolates...  
**Freddie**: Ok, entendi! Tchauzinho – Ele me beijou. Adoro quando ele me beija! – Venha, Spyke! Vamos para o Pet Shop!  
**Sam**: Tchaaau!  
Eles saíram com o carro e eu fui para o banho. Tudo bem até aí, mas quando fui no meu quarto para pegar meu notebook, ouvi uma voz tão bela pedindo ajuda... :  
_Por favor... me ajude!_  
Não sabia o que fazer, a voz me hipnotizou! Eu fui seguindo ela, ela estava vindo do telhado.

(Ponto de vista da Carly)  
Na cidade correu tudo bem, deixamos o Spyke no Pet Shop, fizemos compras, buscamos o Spyke e voltamos pra casa. Mas quando voltamos uma surpresa: a Sam estava no telhado, quase se jogando de lá!

**Carly** (nervosa): FREDDIE! OLHA A SAM!  
**Freddie** (gritando): SAM! SAI DAÍ! VOCE VAI CAIR!  
**Sam**: Não posso sair... tenho que ajudá-la.  
**Carly**: AJUDAR QUEM?  
**Sam**: A mulher de vestido branco.  
**Freddie**: Carly, lembra daquela cama elástica que a Sam comprou há um tempão?  
**Carly**: Lembro, por que?  
**Freddie**: Trouxemos ele pra cá, não é?  
**Carly**: Sim, mas onde você quer chegar com essas perguntas?  
**Freddie**: Pega a cama elástica e coloca bem aqui debaixo da Sam. Eu vou lá em cima, no telhado, tentar fazer ela voltar.  
**Carly**: Mas... Freddie? – Tarde demais, ele já estava dentro de casa, indo para o telhado.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Meu Deus! Por que a Sam teve que ficar logo no telhado? Quem era a mulher de vestido branco? A Sam não pode morrer, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Nem que eu tenha que morrer no lugar dela, ela vive.  
Entrei silenciosamente no quarto dela, saí pela janela e subi no telhado. Estava chegando perto dela.  
**Carly**: SAAAAAM! DESCE DAÍ, POR FAVOR! VOLTA PARA O QUARTO!  
**Sam**: Eu... não posso... é meu dever ajudá-la!  
Quando eu consegui agarrar a Sam, ela se jogou. Caí junto com ela. Ela conseguiu cair direitinho no meio da cama elástica, mas, eu caí quase fora da cama elástica. Desloquei o ombro e quebrei a perna. O estranho foi que quando a Sam caiu, ela esqueceu de tudo o que havia acontecido.  
**Sam**: Ué? Por que eu estou aqui no jardim, no chão? O que houve?  
**Carly**: Você estava em pé, no telhado, e se jogou! Não lembra?  
**Sam**: Nem um pouco... FREDDIE! VOCÊ TÁ LEGAL, AMOR?  
**Freddie** (com muita dor): Eu desloquei meu ombro e quebrei a perna!  
**Sam**: Carly, me ajuda a levar o Freddie para o carro. Vamos agora para o hospital.  
Elas me colocaram no carro, a Sam saiu em alta velocidade com o carro, até esquecemos de deixar o Spyke em casa.


	12. Novas Revelações

Capítulo 12 – Novas Revelações

(Ponto de vista do Spencer)  
A Carly me ligou hoje dizendo que o Freddie havia se machucado feio, e que a Sam quase se quebrou também. Estou indo para o hospital , ver se está tudo bem.  
**Spencer**: Freddie, você ta legal?  
**Freddie**: Agora estou. A dor já passou há um tempinho.  
**Spencer**: Ah, que bom... e o Spyke?  
**Sam**: Ai! Caramba! Esquecemos de deixar ele em casa!  
**Spencer**: Se quiserem eu levo ele pra casa, no meu carro...  
**Carly**: Ah, seria ótimo Spencer!  
**Spencer**: Só quero ajudar.  
Chegando em casa, eu deixei o Spyke no jardim e fui mexer na Internet. Percebi que havia uma página aberta, sobre Amytiville. Era exatamente isso que eu queria abrir. No menu do site havia:  
_- Home  
- Multimídia  
- Histórico  
- Fale Conosco._  
Cliquei direto em histórico. Bem no início havia um parágrafo falando sobre o que aconteceu na casa onde moramos:  
_"Homem fica louco e acaba matando toda a família. O pai, a mãe, as duas irmãs e o irmão mais novo. Ele foi preso um dia depois. No julgamento, disse que ouvia vozes, e que essas vozes mandaram ele matar toda a família. Os últimos moradores daquela casa acabaram se matando, e dizem que os espíritos dos moradores que morreram ali, ainda continuam pela casa."_  
**Spencer**: Ai! Caramba! Então é isso!  
A luz se apagou e o computador ficou em uma tela azul. Saí correndo de casa, temos que nos mudar o mais rápido possível.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Quando eu estava dirigindo, encontrei o Spencer correndo em direção ao nosso carro. Quase atropelei ele! Ele chegou na janela, ofegante e nervoso:  
**Sam**: Que isso, Spencer?  
**Spencer**: Temos que ir embora daqui, o mais rápido possível!  
**Carly**: O que houve pra você ficar tão desesperado?  
**Spencer**: Vamos entrar em casa primeiro, eu conto pra vocês, e vamos embora.

_**O próximo capítulo já vai ser o último D: **_


	13. O Fim De Tudo e De Todos

Capítulo 13 – O fim de tudo, e de todos.

(Ponto de vista da Sam, ainda)  
Quando estava estacionando o carro, tive uma surpresa horrível: o Spyke estava... MORTO! Com uma estaca, no meio do coração.  
**Sam**: AAAAAAH! O SPYKE!  
**Carly** (chorando): MEU DEUS! NOSSO CÃOZINHO  
**Freddie**: Tem um papel aqui do lado!  
Quando o Freddie foi ler estava escrito:  
_"Avisei que se arrependeriam. Minha vingança começa agora. Não adianta fugir." _  
**Spencer**: Caramba! Não pode ser... mas o que fizemos para merecer isso?  
**Sam**: Isso que eu quero entender...

(ponto de vista da Carly)  
Assim que entrei em casa, chorando, me tranquei no quarto. Mas estava com um pressentimento horrível, como se algo fosse acontecer comigo. Peguei um livro e comecei a ler, eu me acalmo assim. Comecei a ouvir passos vindo em minha direção. Quando percebi, estava sendo carregada por um tipo de fantasma, espectro, sei lá. Só sei que apaguei com uma dor horrível.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Assim que ouvimos um barulho no quarto da Carly, subimos correndo. Ficamos chocados com o que vimos:  
**Sam** (chorando): CARLY! NÃO! POR FAVOR!  
**Freddie**: NÃO... ELA NÃO PODE TER...  
Isso mesmo. Encontramos a Carly enforcada no quarto.  
**Spencer**: O que... MINHA IRMÃZINHA! NÃÃÃÃO!  
O Spencer começou a chorar. Nós três nos abraçamos, aos prantos. Não conseguíamos mais pensar em ficar naquele lugar.  
Então, por trás do Spencer, umas 3 estacas vieram voando, e acertaram ele em cheio. Ele morreu na hora.

**Sam**: FREDDIE! AMOR! NÃO QUERO MORRER! POR FAVOR...  
**Freddie**: Calma! Vamos sair daqui nesse momento.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)  
Assim que entramos no quarto do Freddie para arrumarmos as malas, senti uma coisa me pegando por trás, e eu comecei a perder o ar.  
**Sam**: Freddie... me... ajuda...  
**Freddie**: SAM! NÃO! NÃO!  
**Sam**: Eu... amo... você.

(Ponto de vista do Freddie)  
Ela morreu ali, em meus braços. Não pude fazer nada. Só pedi para que eles me matassem logo.  
**Freddie**: POR FAVOR! ME LEVA! NÃO AGUENTO MAAAAAIS!  
Senti uma batida atrás de mim. Apaguei. Acho que para sempre.

FIM

_**tá, eu sei que o fim ficou sangrento e sem sentido. mas fiquei sem criatividade no final :(**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, a próxima será beeeeem mais legal...**_


End file.
